


Wards Arc. 2

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: Wards [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crazy Email, Cryptic texting, Estan NO!!, Everyone on the bus I going to be so fucking confused, Gen, I don't already remember his name, I don't got time to tag, Sharron and her husband, Sharron is a Karen if you can’t tell, WE DON’T SWEAR IN THIS CRISTIAN MINECRAFT HOUSE, are assholes so they don’t get character tags, bitch, look it’s kinda obvious, oh fuck, welp there goes his face, yep that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Sone goes to her grandmothers to visit, with Patient 008 with her.*But something strange is happening*
Series: Wards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Patient 008

**Author's Note:**

> Assholes are in this chapter

Doctor Soné Davis couldn’t believe it. She was on her way to her grandmother, in the back of Estan’s dark red van Estan family lived nearby (apparently), for a Family Dinner.

**With Patient 008 beside her.**

Because of the Outbreak many doctors refused to come. Fortunately the medical ward doctors were required to come by law. Unfortunately the Physiatric doctors were not.

Some doctors stayed behind to help, while most went home. Some, like Soné and Estan, already had plans with family. 

Doctor Flora had asked if some doctors could take some of the easier patients home. Soné said she would if her grandmother approved. Soné hoped her grandmother wouldn’t, but she was wrong.

Her grandmother was always too kind. Need money for a video game? Here, have 60 bucks extra. Want a hat for your birthday? You got 5. Your favorite food is soup? Every night you're here you can have it for dinner. Broke into the house? STAY FOR DINNER! (No literally that happened once)

Need a Patient to stay for 2 weeks? Sure!

Soné’s Anxiety could hardly take it. Nonetheless she chose this job, for whatever reason.

She was busy keeping Patient 008 from unbuckling himself to stand up and get a better view, as they passed over a bridge. 

Soné knew why he wanted to look, and the bridge passed over the Zora River. A gigantic and beautiful river. 

Patient 008 giggled and clapped his hands near the window. 

“River,” Soné said to the Patient, all the Doctors in the ward had guessed something had stunted the patient's learning skills because he was way behind.

The Patient didn’t respond. Soné took a deep breath. Surveying the files and asking a question.

“Are we there yet?” 

—————————————————

Patient 008 - 3/17/20

The Patient is very behind in developmental skills. The patient seems to giggle and clap at the Doctors. He has been let outside in the courtyard, and seems to enjoy the pond, and running around. He likes to giggle at the other Patients in the courtyard.

———————————————————————

“IM HERE!” Soné yelled, opening the door to her Grandmother's house. She had a backpack on her, well back. A purse on her shoulder, an arm pulling a rolling suitcase, and the patients had a hand in hers.

A girl with pigtails ran towards the door with a big smile, and both arms open wide, “SONÉ!”

“Hiya Ari,” Soné said, giving her cousin a one arm hug.

Ari stopped to survey the Patient.

Patient 008 giggled and clapped his hands in Ari’s direction.

“Ugh,” Ari backed away, “what is he doing?”

“That means he likes you,” Soné explained.

“Well he’s Weird,” she said conclusively, “c'mon, granny’s almost finished, cookiń for tonight,” Ari started dragging her hand towards the kitchen.

“Not yet Ari I have to put these bags upstairs.”

Of course there was a matter of bringing them upstairs with a Patient holding onto your hand. “Ari can you put the bags upstairs for me, and I’ll keep the rolling bag in the hall.”

“Ok.” Ari reached to grab the bags, she was told that she couldn’t grab the purse because that had the patient's stuff in it.

Soné headed to the kitchen with Patient 008 holding her hand, the table was already set. Her aunt and uncle were already sitting down. She turned her head to see her grandmother, “Hi grandma,” she said waving.

“Oh hi Soné dear,” her grandmother said while cooking, “Go ahead and sit down with the boy.”

Soné and Patient 008 sat down at the table. 

Soné made sure there was no way Patient 008 could leave. (you never know)

Grandma looked over in shock, “I’m going to have to make food for him!,” She turned back towards the kitchen, “Soné dear, make sure he gets more food, ok?”

“Yes Grandma.”

“Good, now go talk to you aunt and Uncle.”

Soné turned to her aunt and uncle. “Hello aunt Sharron, Hello Uncle Robert, Is my mom here?”

“No Soné, she got quarantined.”

“Ok,” Soné didn’t care for her mother much. She was hardly there and Soné spent most of her time at her Grandma’s.

Ari finally came back down the stairs, and sat next to her parents, “Hi Mom, Hi Dad.”

This was the only time of year Ari saw them, she had only ever lived in her grandmother's house. Her parents just couldn’t deal with another child. Not after their first had died as a baby.

They were also assholes.

Sharron leaned over to Soné, “Dispose of that  _ Thing _ Hun, that institution wouldn’t miss it. It was just doomed from the moment it entered this world.”

Soné gasped, “Aunt Sharron, you can't be serious.”

“Soné listen to your aunt, she’s the closest thing you ever had to a mother.” Robert defended, “Besides it’s creeping your cousin Ari out.”

Ari wasn’t even creeped out, she was slinking back down into her chair.

Soné lost it.

“LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH-!!!”

Her Grandma came bursting out holding a giant spoon, “YOU BETTER NOT CURSE IN-“

“Bitch, Bitch,” Some giggles, “BITCH!”

Everyone turned towards Patient 008

—————————————————

Patient 008 - 3/18/20

The Patient will not stop repeating the word ‘Bitch’. When he comes back please teach him some other word.


	2. Patient 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange email causes new problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust email

**From:** BitchPlease@HyMail.com

 **Subject:** You need to see this

**Included Attachment:** 1638sbe54x78.file

Soné you really need to read this

**To:** AXSoné@HyMail.com 

———————————————————————————

(1638sbe54x78.file)

 **From:** wnehrbsjejebdnehe _Error_

 **Subject:** _No Subject_

**Included Attachment:** Patient010.file

_You know what this means_

**To:** smedjyiavejrjffn _Error_

———————————————————————————

Patient 010 - 4/16/20

Patient 010 has been found to be looking at his face in the reflective surface of his cell. According to the cameras that record his cell, he has been found to try to scratch his face off. According to Doctor Flora we are not allowed to remove him from his cell.

———————————————————————————

 **Estan:** _You know what this means_

 **Soné:** Are you implying that this was intended?

 **Estan:** _You know now_

 **Soné:** Estan what are you saying?

 **Estan:** _It was just a matter of time_

 **Estan:** _Don’t let on_

 **Soné:** Estan?

 **Soné:** ESTAN?!

 **Soné:** Están you’re scaring me

———————————————————————————

“Soné!!”

“Oh grandma!,” Soné said looking up from her phone. Determined to figure out what was going on later. She looked around, “um.. have you seen the patient?”

“He’s playing with your cousin. Now you make sure they treat that boy better, he’s too young.”

“Yes, yes, grandma.” Soné said getting a kiss on the cheek (which was hard since she was taller than her grandma), and getting her bag handed to her. “Ari bring him down please.”

“Already on it.” Ari said bouncing down the stairs, holding onto the hand of the patient. Who was currently giggling.

At the foot of the stairs, Ari turned to Soné, “Are you sure you can’t stay another week?”

“I’m sorry, Ari but I already stayed longer. And now due to the state of emergency I have to surprise. Ya know I’m surprised that the bus system is still open.”

Ari crossed her hands and Head, “Then I’m not say goodby to you, so you can’t leave,” She said while Soné reached out for Patient.

“ARYLL SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR COUSIN!!!!”

———————————————————————————

 **Soné:** Estan are you here yet

 **Estan:** _What did I say?_

 **Soné:** I’m gonna take the bus, and find out what’s wrong when I get back

**End of Arc. 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Wind


End file.
